Boov
The''' Boov''' are an intergalactic humanoid species that appear in Adam Rex's novel The True Meaning of Smekday and it's 2015 DreamWorks movie theatres, Home. Overview Anatomy Boov are relatively short creatures compared to humans, adults are roughly the size of human children. They are amphibious and are exceptional swimmers. The Boov's have two eyes and arms with four fingers. They only appear to only have nine molars spread in their mouths that can crush material like plastic. The Boov can breath air, but through tentacle like nostrils attached to the sides of their heads like horns that they can coil. Their digestive tract is more durable than a humans, able to break down plastic, glass, motor oil, etc. The Boov have six stubby pods that they walk or run on. They can jump but not as far or high without an outside force acting on them. They don't have hair but they have feelers that look close to it. The Boov are very durable, being able to be crushed by large, heavy objects. The Boov has the ability to change color, both voluntary and involuntary. They usually change depending on their emotions or actions. Yellow is when they are scared. Purple is when their body is struck or is vibrated. Blue is when they are sad, confused or depressed. Red is when they are angered. Periwinkle is when they feel extreme fear or shock. Pink is when they feel love or affection. Orange is when they feel happiness and excitement. And Green when they lie. The Boov can control some color changes, mostly by inflicting pain. Gender/Sexual Dimorphism The Boov, unlike most other species, have a total of seven separate sexes: male, female, boygirl, girlboy, boyboy, boyboygirl and boyboyboyboy. Behaviour The Boov are known throughout the universe for being the best at running away. They frequently flee from their enemies or danger. Since their previous planet spread the Boov far apart from each other, they didn't have neighbors. Because of this they don't require companionship or show affection for others. The Boov are always isolated and are often absorbed in their current activities. They don't fully understand other cultures, mistaking inedible objects for food and speaking broken English, though they appear to be fluent in other languages. Technology The Boov's technology is based around bubbles and plasma energy. They use bubbles as a way of storage and to help make clear domes. The plasma is used to power the bubbles and fuels their many ships. Their "Phones" are also made by bubbles and plasma using the bubbles to make a sort of screen and the plasma to power it. Their weapons consist of bubbles that can erode any substance immediately and at the beginning of the movie you see the red bubbles making holes in buildings. They have a powerful way of turning things like drinks, Slushies and more into power sources but their primary power is from bubbles and plasma. Notable Boovs * Smek (DJ, former captain) * Kyle * Sharzod * Oh (current leader, after Smek got relieved of being captain) Category:Home Universe Category:Sapient Aliens Category:Aliens on Earth Category:Friendly Aliens Category:Spacefaring Civilizations Category:Animated Aliens Category:Movie Aliens Category:2015 Debuts Category:Transchromadermic Aliens Category:Molluscan Aliens Category:Hexapedal Aliens Category:Literary Aliens Category:Extant Aliens